combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tommygun9504/Controversies in Combat Arms No.3 - RPGs and LAWs
First of all, credit to Quarantine-Ninja for the topic suggestion, the only one I have received so far. For topic suggestions deemed good enough for me to use, I will gift a MYST-G, or a 7-day GP weapon within my rank restrictions to the person that suggested it. So Quarantine-Ninja, could you tell me your IGN if it's anything different from your Wikia username? Thank you. This post will probably be quick, since RPGs and LAWs aren't really a big topic to talk about, nor is there an overly large debate on them. But, we'll see what I can come up with. Cruising the rooms, you're bound to see rooms that say "NO ROCKETS", "NO RPG", and all these sorts of rules. But what makes the game's two (three, including the M136) rocket launchers such an issue for some Elite Moderators? According to them, they are nooby weapons. But, what makes them nooby? The popular response is, they are overpowered and take no real skill to use. With a one hit kill if you directly hit a target with these "Noob Tubes", it's fairly easy to understand the motives for thinking that. However, what are the odds that you directly hit a target with one? The target has time to get out of the way in most situations, or even shoot the rocket down mid-flight. That is, assuming they know it's coming. Many people complain about them being used to score easy, cheap kills. Cheap, maybe. Rockets are one of the few munitions in the whole of Combat Arms which take time to reach their target. I was playing a Spy Hunt match just yesterday on Waverider, my second favourite map for that game mode (first being Oil Rig) when Sudden Death happened just as everyone who wasn't about to become a Super Spy got up the tower. There we were, when the SS fired multiple rockets (About six) into the sniper location. As you can probably imagine, three quarters of us were wiped out, the rest having jumped off the tower when they saw the rockets coming. my team said it was cheap, but I just said that cramming seven snipers into the same position wasn't a very efficient combat strategy. That said, using a rocket launcher in any other situation requires good timing and anticipation of the enemy's position and destination. Gee, that was short. I guess that's the end. I'll also be adding a new section to all posts, starting with this one, of the Top 3 EMOD Kicks relevant to the topic. 3: The situation in Waverider as detailed above. The Super Spy got kicked between that round and the next. 2: When four people were inside the train car in Kill Creek, somebody inside fired a LAW and teamkilled all of them, because the EMOD got in the way. Somehow, he blamed the LAW wielder, who was hastily kicked. After 15 of us voted on a bad kick, we made his EMOD badge red, a rare sight in Combat Arms. 1: Hallow Ravine. All team members had 3-Slot backpacks, all had a LAW and an RPG. After holding off Bravo for a while, Bravo attacked the sniper camping area with all 8 players coming from the same direction. We all fired a rocket, switched to our other launcher, and fired. As well as causing major lag, we won the round quickly, then the EMOD kicked all of us. Didn't worry me, he did it after I got my EXP and GP, my promotion, and my 3 Gridiron badges from Roulette. Not to mention the shaming he got from 4 of us with megaphones. Also, as per usual, opinions and suggestions in the comments below. Category:Blog posts